criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tipping the Scales
Tipping the Scales is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-first case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twenty-second case overall. It takes place in the Ivory Hill district of Concordia. Plot Upon receiving courthouse cleaning lady Sarah Brown's report, Maddie and the player went to the courthouse, where they found Archie Rochester butchered in half, each half placed on each of the scales of justice. Mid-investigation, Rose found a blood spill in front of the Rochester warehouse, confirming it to be the scene of the murder. Later, Justin Lawson and Senator Malcolm Rochester had a fight in the courthouse because Malcolm believed that Justin had killed Archie. They then found enough evidence to arrest education lobbyist Samson Drake for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Samson claimed the murder was a message to his father. He said that Malcolm promised him that he would be the education minister of the New Concordia Republic, but he found out that the Republic would only have schools for the rich to make the masses easier to govern. Realizing what his ambitions made him do, Samson felt he needed to send a message to the Senator. He then put Swiss chloroform in Archie's inhaler, subduing him enough to be able to saw him in half with a handsaw. He then carried the body to the courthouse, displaying his body on the scales to tell Malcolm that his just punishment would befall him. Judge Takakura sentenced him to life in prison. Post-trial, Isaac and the player went to Archie's room to find out more about the Rochesters' plans. There, they found a diagram, which (per Evie) were plans for the parade during the prospective inauguration day of the Republic. According to the plans, the police, including the Squad would subdue any riots from the citizens. Chief Wright said that he neither saw the plans nor promised the Rochesters anything. He and the player then went to interrogate Commissioner Thaddeus Mulroney, who admitted to granting the Rochesters permission, saying that the family's enemies did not fare well in Concordia. Upon returning to the airship, Constable Ramirez reported that gunshots were fired at the courthouse. Isaac and the player then found Justin non-fatally shot in the shoulder. Because Justin didn't see his attacker, the two searched the courthouse and found a handgun with (per Evie) fingerprints from former Chief Inspector Eleanor Halsted, previously convicted for murder and corruption. Furthermore, Commissioner Mulroney had authorized Halsted's release that morning, presumably to have Justin killed. They informed Justin of the findings of Mulroney's betrayal and Halsted being at large. Meanwhile, the player helped Charlie discover that Maddie was pregnant with his baby. After all the events, Justin informed the Squad that Commissioner Mulroney had been officially dismissed. The team then vowed to bring the Senator down. Summary Victim *'Archie Rochester' (found cut in half on the scales of justice) Murder Weapon *'Handsaw' Killer *'Samson Drake' Suspects SBrownMOTPP.png|Sarah Brown MRochesterMOTPPC222.png|Malcolm Rochester HMullerMOTPP.png|Heidi Müller JLawsonMOTPC222.png|Justin Lawson SDrakeMOTPC222.png|Samson Drake Quasi-suspect(s) CDupontMOTPQC212.png|Charles Dupont MO'MalleyMOTPQC212.png|Madeline O'Malley MOTPCase7AWrightQ.png|Arthur Wright TMullromeyMOTPQC219.png|Thaddeus Mulroney Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has been to Switzerland. *The killer has B- blood. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes CrimeScene_Courthouse_Hall.png|Courthouse Hall CrimeScene_Courthouse_Statue.png|Courthouse Statue CrimeScene_Archie's_Room.png|Archie's Room CrimeScene_Archie's_Desk.png|Archie's Desk CrimeScene_Rochester_Warehouse.png|Rochester Warehouse CrimeScene_Warehouse_Corner.png|Warehouse Corner Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Courthouse Hall. (Clues: Victim's Legs, Broken Plaque, Victim's Torso; Victim identified: Archie Rochester; New Suspect: Sarah Brown) *Ask Sarah Brown about what she saw. (Prerequisite: Courthouse Hall investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Archie's Room) *Investigate Archie's Room. (Prerequisite: Sarah interrogated; Clues: Personal Planner Appointments, Locked Chest) *Examine Faded Appointments. (Result: Malcolm's Schedule; New Suspect: Malcolm Rochester) *Inform Malcolm Rochester about his son's death. (Prerequisite: Malcolm's Schedule unraveled) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Archie's Chest) *Examine Archie's Chest. (Result: Brassiere; New Suspect: Heidi Müller) *Ask Heidi Müller about her relationship with Archie. (Prerequisite: Brassiere found) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Plaque with Message) *Analyze Plaque with Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rochester Warehouse. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Silver Box Monogram, Faded Ticket, Blood-Stained Pieces) *Examine Monogram. (Result: Justin Lawson's Monogram; New Suspect: Justin Lawson) *Ask Justin Lawson about his cigar box on a crime scene. (Prerequisite: Justin Lawson's Monogram identified; Profile updated: Justin is physically fit and drinks coffee) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Boat Ticket) *Ask Heidi Müller why she was leaving Concordia. (Prerequisite: Boat Ticket unraveled) *Examine Blood-Stained Pieces. (Result: Inhaler) *Analyze Inhaler. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Switzerland; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Archie's Desk; Profile updated: Heidi has been to Switzerland) *Investigate Archie's Desk. (Prerequisite: Inhaler analyzed; Clues: Locked Case, Horn) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Open Case Belt) *Question Malcolm Rochester about beating Archie. (Prerequisite: Case unlocked; Profile updated: Malcolm is physically fit) *Examine Horn. (Result: Horn Numbers) *Analyze Horn Numbers. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Samson Drake) *Ask Samson Drake about his gift to Archie. (Prerequisite: Horn Numbers analyzed; Profiles updated: Samson drinks coffee, Malcolm drinks coffee) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Courthouse Statue. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locket, Victim's Cap, Torn Document) *Examine Locket. (Result: Open Locket) *Analyze Open Locket. (09:00:00) *Confront Sarah Brown about wanting revenge on Archie for her brother's suicide. (Prerequisite: Open Locket analyzed; Profile updated: Sarah is physically fit, drinks coffee and has been to Switzerland) *Examine Victim's Cap. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Examine Yellow Powder. (Result: Animal Tranquilizer) *Ask Samson Drake what he was doing with Archie's cap. (Prerequisite: Animal Tranquilizer identified under microscope; Profile updated: Samson is physically fit and has been to Switzerland) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Official Letter) *Ask Justin Lawson about the pay raise for Archie. (Prerequisite: Official Letter unraveled; Profile updated: Justin has been to Switzerland) *Investigate Warehouse Corner. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Crate of Alcohol, Chloroform Bottle) *Examine Crate of Alcohol. (Result: Handsaw) *Analyze Handsaw. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Handsaw; Attribute: The killer has B- blood) *Examine Chloroform Bottle. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No News Is Good News (3/6). (No stars) No News Is Good News (3/6) *See what troubles Charlie. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News) *Investigate Rochester Warehouse. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated; Clue: Broken Bottle) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Accompany Charlie to see Maddie. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Reward: Baby Badge) *Investigate Archie's Room. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News; Clue: Desk Drawer) *Examine Desk Drawer. (Result: Diagram) *Analyze Diagram. (09:00:00) *Ask Chief Wright if he promised police support to the Rochesters. (Prerequisite: Diagram analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Thaddeus Mulroney what he knows about the Rochesters. (Prerequisite: Arthur interrogated) *Investigate Courthouse Hall. (Prerequisite: Thaddeus interrogated; Clue: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Inform Justin Lawson about the Commissioner's treason. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *Upon finding Heidi Müller's brassiere in Chapter 1, Maddie says that Archie caused five deaths as Mr Alastor, instead of six. This is most likely a developer oversight. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Ivory Hill